hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lismosnus
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hi-5 TV Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi, I need you to also contribute to the Portuguese BR version, please come on in Hi-5 Brasil. Thank you for your attention! God bless you!!! Hi! I was just wanting to check with you if it is okay to post some new infomation i have alot to contribute in the season 14 and 15 sections (pics,lyrics videos). I will be editing here alot since i love Hi-5 alot. If you need me for anything just drop me a message i can help with anything!. hopefully after some time i could become part of the admin. Thanks AustinSharkey (talk) 15:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC)AustinAustinSharkey (talk) 15:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Lismonus. Can I Add 1 Picture? Turn me into an Admin Tya21 (talk) 11:09, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Lismosnus. I'm Tya21. Please remove all the content except about Hi-5. Some people have made a lot of pages. Those pages are not related with Hi-5. Hello Lismonus. I am making this wiki while your gone. and Now. Both of us will work the wiki! I hope we can make anything bright. Also I am the Semi-Founder of this wiki. I create one of this wiki's too.It has 8000 edits. But you are not able to see it cause it has a code.I do wanna know. That you have 22 badges and I have 35. I think you need 13 badges. to tie me. Causing more edits.I do wanna experience that both of us. That we are just good at this. But maybe other people too.. Like SmokythePolicePup who is admin at the PAW Patrol Wiki anf Fanon Wiki.The thing that I am good. Is for knowing the Filipino cast of Hi-5. Cause I am Filipino.So good luck creating pages. and Lets Work Together! :D -MakingMusic Many wikia contributors have come to this wiki. There is 89 of them. I know that there should be less 80 contributors per wiki. and 10 staff. The Founder (1) and The Admins (9). If you know that there is 95+ people in this wiki. We need 9 admins. (Including me of course) That have 200+ edits in this wiki. and over 18 badges. You will need to make a decision. Whatever Person you choose is okay. But in Hi-5 Staff. We have to be always online. Sometimes many take a break. I have 250 edits.35 badges and I started here. I have maked like 100 days+ Then thanks if you make me. Us staff, Will be the best admins here ever! -MakingMusic I have something to say to you!!!. Hi-5 Season 16 has come out! Check on youtube. Hi-5 Season 16 (Reel) Hope you will like it! User:MakingMusic Hola Lismosnus no sé si se puede hablar portugués, pero ayuda a nuestra wiki Hi-5 Brasil también: http://pt-br.hi5brasil.wikia.com/ Bilico86 (talk) 23:25, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hola Lismosnus no sé si se puede hablar portugués, pero ayuda a nuestra wiki Hi-5 Brasil: http://pt-br.hi5brasil.wikia.com/ Do you know what segments featured in Summer Rainbows? (Annawise79 (talk) 13:11, July 29, 2016 (UTC)) Can you edit the last 5 episodes now, so it's done & dusted? (Annawise79 (talk) 18:31, July 29, 2016 (UTC)) There's a final segment in Move Your Body which is just after the credits, can you word it please? (Annawise79 (talk) 06:22, August 2, 2016 (UTC)) The sharing story in the 2nd colours episode does feature as the second story in Summer Rainbows! (Annawise79 (talk) 11:37, August 4, 2016 (UTC)) I'm trying to help you edit Series 6! (Annawise79 (talk) 15:52, August 4, 2016 (UTC)) Don't forget an image for the final segment in Move Your Body! (Annawise79 (talk) 18:35, August 7, 2016 (UTC)) On my Move Your Body vid on YouTube of course (Annawise79 (talk) 19:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC)) The last segment of Hi-Energy needs to be added! (Annawise79 (talk) 19:25, August 12, 2016 (UTC)) Don't think so! (Annawise79 (talk) 07:52, August 15, 2016 (UTC)) How do I be an administrator? (Annawise79 (talk) 22:15, August 24, 2016 (UTC)) Do I own this wikia now? (Annawise79 (talk) 23:39, August 24, 2016 (UTC)) All the segments for Wonderful Journeys & Mix It Up are there, but some images are missing in the Summer Rainbows gallery. (Annawise79 (talk) 17:51, September 21, 2016 (UTC)) You need to add the details of the first and last segments in Wonderful Journeys (Annawise79 (talk) 18:31, September 21, 2016 (UTC)) I've uploaded better versions of Let's Celebrate & Action Heroes. Happy Christmas, I got Five Alive, Playing Cool, Hi-Energy, It's a Hi-5 Christmas & Come On and Party this year! (Annawise79 (talk) 20:59, December 25, 2016 (UTC)) Hello there, Lismosnus. So I've edited my personal, And if you found out, That I'm actually MakingMusic, Hope you don't get mad or ban me. If you do not believe me, This is a story. So MakingMusic had Admin Powers on this time, Someone signed out my account (MakingMusic) I had to log in back,But it had a problem, So I instead have to login into my second account. So, I apologize. But I have a question, Can you give me my Admin powers from that account to my account when I get my later edits. Some admins doesn't protect pages. And don't forget the Hi-5 original completed series DVD releases in Australia is coming soon. DuplicanCite (talk) 13:59, January 22, 2017 (UTC)DuplicanCiteDuplicanCite (talk) 13:59, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey, do you need pictures of Chào Bé Yêu (Vietnamese ver. of Hi-5)? I will give you the link Thanhtung2001hcm (talk) 12:26, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I just found out that Series 13 is on Amazon Prime for free Have Some Fun video Part 1 Charli Socktopus Kathleen Jupland Charli Shadow Sharing stories Crabs Part ? Charli Moose Kathleen Bowling from sharing week Kellie Bus Stop Part ? Nathan Coo http://www.cduniverse.com/search/xx/music/pid/6762608/a/jump+and+jive+with+hi-5.htm Animal Fun from Series 12: https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=hi-5+animal+fun Vandalism Hello there, can you have a look at ' ' for vandalism and take any necessary action? Thanks. �������������� 08:02, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Blocking People Let's get a few things straight here, You should introduce people who are new to the wiki instead of blocking them like you did with User:BluJayPJ and blocking people for 1000 years makes it so unnecessary and pathetic. ~ SuitcaseFans Lismosnus in Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 5 (Natural World) You forgot to put Ep with filler songs and Ep with Kellie's wordplay. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmnkkJMziJc and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCaHd0k705A Kimhconnors (talk) 17:08, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, and you blocked me completely when I was once named Gamerman1990. So, please answer my messages for once. Positive1 (talk) 04:46, April 4, 2018 (UTC) We Need Categories Every page should have a category so that we can find what we're looking for. If we don't, it just creates an insight. I've been contributing many wikia sites before this one and I'm able to track down what pages needs a category, a link, an image, you name it. And I say we should use new categories. I wasn't vandalizing the pages, I was trying to warn you on what pages needed some attention. It's like this: Say you have the name of a person with a forward slash symbol and then image gallery. And I thought that "Image Galleries" would make a perfect category because some of the pages I found has an image gallery of a specific person. So, like I said, if a page has no category, it creates an insight. And I ain't fooling around. The more categories a specific page has will stop it from having an insight. Same thing applies when an image is added or a link. When I was watching some of the segments, I realized that some of them had no songlet. Another category suggestion I would put would be "No songlet from Shapes in Space segment" or "Ep with Hi-5 Band in Making Music segment". What about "Ep with 3 Body Move segments"? I hope this helps. Hope to hear back. Positive1 (talk) 23:28, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Spelling Mistakes I found a spelling mistake from Series 1: Episode 4. It's about Charli hiding in Body Move #01. I think you meant to spell the word "and" instead of "nad". I'd change it myself but the page is protected. Positive1 (talk) 00:17, March 12, 2018 (UTC) I've been trying to correct the word "exercise" in the category "Ep about exercise & work out" on 10 pages that were unlocked. The other 24 pages are locked and I can't do the edit. You're the admin on this site, so it's up to you to make the change. Here's the link: Ep about exersice & work out. Positive1 (talk) 04:28, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Missing Words I know what the missing words are for Kathleen's songlet from the puzzle and patterns segment from Series 4: Episode 4. Here's the full tune: *My throat is sore *And my head's really stuffy but I'm okay *I got a nose I can blow and I'm feeling low *I'm going to sneeze and it's hard to breathe *I'm alright, I'll get some sleep tonight *No need to worry, I'm a sneezy sight *But I know that I'm okay. Positive1 (talk) 00:21, March 12, 2018 (UTC) I was able to catch more missing words from Kellie's wordplay segment. I was able to listen for "howling" for dingoes howling and "roar" to complete 'roar of the sea' from Series 4: Episode 4. To say the least, you can find exactly what words you can't make out by playing through part of the segment over and over until you can catch what you exactly heard. (Closed captioning might help).Positive1 (talk) 00:53, March 12, 2018 (UTC) We Have to Talk I'm not vandalizing. I've watched some of the series 8 episodes and compared them to other episodes and that was true information. For example: the part where Kathleen had to put her smarts to the test when Jup Jup took away the hip hop steps from series 8 episode 4. And I added the category about roller coasters for series 8 episode 4 for a reason because it had Charli and Kathleen pretending to ride on one in Charli's body move segment. I even managed to find an episode from series 2 about Kathleen seeing a picture of Jup Jup's image on a ball and on a block. It's from series 2, episode 32. Don't get me wrong. I'm just doing my part by figuring out some true information. In Series 2, episode 34 where Kellie helps Chats with her headache, the songlet has this so-called non real word called "flip-bah-dee-oon-skee". I don't even know how to spell it out, so I'll sound it out. I can prove what I did is true like Kellie wasn't the first person to have a lemon honey drink. Or how about Kathleen keeping track of how many times she hiccupped from series 2 episode 7. You got to believe me. OK? Positive1 (talk) 22:52, March 23, 2018 (UTC) I hope I was being good on this wikia site. Some of the pages had the composer's last name spelled wrong. I managed to change Harriot to Harriott for Chris Harriott and Philips to Phillips for Chris Phillips. I even did my part figuring out what images were needed like I found out Charli sung "Ready or Not" from series 7; "Come On and Party" from series 9; and a Hi-5 member singing "Robot Number 1". I couldn't remember who did the song as a songlet but I can tell you that it was a female person. I also saw that you wanted "browse" to be removed as a category. So I found the pages that had it and removed them. Please answer back. I'm waiting. Positive1 (talk) 22:22, March 29, 2018 (UTC) What did you do to all my hard work? Positive1 (talk) 00:19, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me. I'm trying to fit in. But please look through my messages I sent you starting from March 11, 2018. Café is a foreign word. No matter how you type it in the first time, an accent over the "E" is added immediately, by removing the accent in like this: "cafe", it's ruled as a spelling error. And don't you even pay attention to the insights page? I do. And I happen to be finding pages with no link, no category, no image. And if I don't add an image or write out a category that makes sense to a page, I can't earn any badges. Positive1 (talk) 03:00, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Blog Posts Isn't anybody going to create a blog post? I really need to leave a comment on 6 different blog posts so that I can get that badge. Positive1 (talk) 04:09, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Categories I want to add some categories that so that I can earn some more silver badges. Can't I name any category with people who have an image gallery? For example: Can't I add the category "Image Galleries" for Kathleen de Leon Jones/Image Gallery? Positive1 (talk) 04:11, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Trivia for Songlets When I started watching Hi-5 on YouTube, I noticed some songlets uses the same melody. In the Sharing Stories segment about Charli who can't find her shell from series 1, the same melody was used in Kathleen's segment from series 3 where she couldn't find her silver watch. I also remember in Kathleen's segment where she makes a traveling machine of rubbish. The songlet goes like this: Engine's running, wheels are turning Jiggling as I go My machine's making sounds, I can travel up and down I'm going fast, I'm going slow. The tempo of this songlet slows down when the last 3 words are sung. But when Charli was pretending to be a train carrying the hi-5 band from series 3 episode 34, the same melody was used but the tempo was at normal speed all the way. When Charli was pretending to be a train again from series 7, episode 21, the same lyrics were used but the tempo dropped on the last 3 words sung matching the melody from series 3, episode 30. So if I can prove this to you, I'll compare the similarities and differences on 3 of the episodes I've listed. Positive1 (talk) 04:11, April 8, 2018 (UTC) BluJayPJ Now I would advise you to unblock BluJayPJ and block Personnn9, Personnn9 is a vandal user. Episode Constructing for Series 7 I've worked hard getting the series 7 episodes set up. When I looked at Series 7, Episode 42, I thought of using that strategy setup for episodes 19-45. I even added the lyrics to some of the songlets I knew by heart and I thought you'd take care of the rest. I was going to come back and add the lyrics to songlets from each segment including sharing stories but my setup has disappeared and all the true information is lost. You got to help me add lyrics to the songlets for the rest of series 7; please? We're all in this together. And oh yeah, the sentence I added where Charli's first body move segment took place in Tim's Making Music space was true but now I can't figure out which episode it was. I wasn't here to harm but to help. How would you feel if someone erased all your hard work? After we add the lyrics on how each songlet goes from each segment on each episode, we can work together and start on series 8. Positive1 (talk) 07:51, May 14, 2018 (UTC) The Rule Book Every wiki site should have a list of rules especially for Hi-5 Wikia. For example: Put up pictures of people who were part of Hi-5. Input true information on episode pages. Remove false information on pages. Failure to follow these rules should be given a warning or ban the user from contributing. Positive1 (talk) 05:43, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi. I just wanted to let you know that Hi-5 USA is on YouTube now.